The technique disclosed herein relates to a drive apparatus including a movable body arranged inside a case.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-254838 discloses one example of the drive apparatus. The drive apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-254838 is an imaging apparatus. In such an imaging apparatus, an imager is arranged inside a case having an inner spherical zone surface. The imager includes three drive wheels, and the drive wheels contact an inner surface of a spherical shell. In such a manner that the drive wheels are driven, the imager moves along the inner surface of the spherical shell. The imager shoots, through the spherical shell, an image of an object outside the spherical shell.